Harry Potter and Year Seven
by Maehem
Summary: Post HBP. Follow Harry on a journey of self discovery to find all of voldemort's scattered soul fragments.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its Characters, that belongs to JK, I just like to play in her world.

Chapter 1

The day after the funeral found Harry Potter sitting on the bank of the Black Lake, tossing in stones as he reflected over the last six years of his life. It was not too long ago, when Harry could only speculate what life would be like to have real friends and family, ones who love and protect each other. Until that faithful day he received his Hogwarts letter. He discovered a whole secret world, a world he only dreamt and imagined about. A wondrous world of magic and mysticism, it was everything he could ever want. He had met his first real friend in Ronald Weasley; he was a gangly sort of boy that came from a poor but loving family. That year he found his Best friend in a girl, Hermione Granger, she was the cleverest witch of their year. That year he also came across the vilest of creatures, the eponymy of evil itself, Lord Voldemort. He murdered Harry's mother and father, when he was one year old. The same day Harry received his lightning bolt scare when Lord Voldemort's killing curse rebounded and cause him to lose his body. In that year he faced Voldemort while he possessed a Hogwarts teacher, to steal the sorcerer stone, to make the elixir of life. The next year he came across a mere memory of Voldemort, sucking the life out of Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister. He had to kill a giant Serpent, the basilisk, with only a sword and the headmaster's pet phoenix. His third year was fairly quiet he found his greatest fear and his only father figure. In fourth year marked a turning point in Harry's young life, participated in a dangerous tournament, watched a fellow classmate die at the hands of his parent's betrayer, and was a main ingredient in the resurrection of the most evil wizard to terrorize the world. His fifth year was the year he lost his godfather and found out only he can save mankind from destruction. Then this past year, in his opinion was the worst yet. The only man to have protected Harry for the last fifteen years has died. He was lost.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by a screech of an owl approaching from the castle. The barn owl had a letter addressed to him in its beak. Taking the letter had the familiar writing of his head of house, Professor McGonagall.

_Mr. Potter,_

_I am requesting you to come to the headmaster's office immediately, for I have urgent business to discuss._

_Professor McGonagall._

Harry stood up from where he was sitting wondering what kind of business she had to address. He hoped she would not continue to interrogate his on his whereabouts with Professor Dumbledore, the night of his death. It took all of twenty minutes for Harry to get to the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's old office. When he got there, the gargoyles bowed and moved out of the way, revealing the moving stair case leading up to the office. Upon entering the office he was hit with a wave of emotion, Sadness, off to the right was Fawkes' golden perch, on the shelf was the old sorting hat, and directly in front was Professor McGonagall sitting behind the wood desk. His throat went dry and his eyes stung with tears threatening to come forth. A Familiar voice spoke, "do not morn for me Harry, you must celebrate life and all is wonders."

"How can I celebrate when I know, I am not strong enough to face him, I can't bare to loose any one else that I love, Professor"

"Harry I loved you too, but this is bigger than you and me. The fates' have set things in motion and it is up to you now. It is time that you know every thing that I should have told you had I still been alive. First do you know the legend of Excalibur? "

At this Harry nodded to the old man in the portrait above McGonagall's head.

"Well, as I can see you two have much to discuss I shall take my leave", stated McGonagall.

When McGonagall left the door slammed with a resounding "SLAM", and it seal it self shut.

"Now, Harry, What I am going to tell you will be a shock so please sit and here me out. Do not interrupt me and hold your questions till the end." At Harry's nod Dumbledore continued, "Okay, to start at the beginning, over a thousand years ago the world of muggles and magic were one. It was not always that way. It started with Merlin and Arthur. Arthur had rallied the people under a single banner. He had also married a witch, Guinevere. They had a son together Godric Pendragon, Who later became known as Godric of Gryffindor. He then fell in love with an Elvin princess Rowena of Raven. They had a daughter who married John Potter, whose parents was the druid priestess Helga Hufflepuff and a muggle named Richard Potter. Needless to say, John Potter was your great-great grand father on your Father's side. Now not much was known about your mother's side until just before I passed. I found out that Lily Potter was my Great grand daughter. We thought she was lost to us and come to find out she was under my nose." At this Harry started to look really angry, His eyes were glowing, his hair was moving to an unseen breeze. Books on the shelves were rattling, threatening to leave their places. Then from his portrait Dumbledore exclaimed, "HARRY JAMES POTTER, CALM YOURSELF!" Not seeing Harry calm any he started to chant "Hogwarts, servo vestri parvulus." A wave of calming energy emanated from the walls, floors and ceiling of the castle and passing through Harry. Harry stopped glowing and seemed to visibly clam as a melodious voice resonated in his head, "_Calm my child, all will be well in time"._ When Dumbledore saw that Harry was ready, "Now, I did not tell you because it would have caused you more pain, you see I already knew my time on this plane of existence was over and I did not want to hurt you any more than I already have in the past. For you to know now is a matter of importance. One being there was another Prophecy made, one made five hundred years ago, by the renowned Seer Cassandra Trelawney. It was_, Orbis terrarum vadum reperio suus champion, is ero of a elvin progenies, sapiens ultra totus clementia. Is vadum valeo is teneo non, quod change mos cedo him. Orbis terrarum vadum reperio suus champion._ Its basic translation is, 'The world shall find its champion, and he will be of an elvin descent, wiser beyond all humanity. He shall have power he knows not, and change will precede him. The world shall find its champion'."

Harry looked bewildered, "So, what does that have to do with me?"

"Don't you see Harry, you are one-half elvin on your father's side and you are full blooded elvin on your mother's side."

Dumbledore watching Harry, seeing the look of astonishment and comprehension on Harry's face. Answered his question before it even came out of his mouth " Yes, Harry I see you understand, I am a High Elf."

"But, sir I thought elves were myths?" Harry asked still confused.

"No, we just left this realm over a thousand years ago. You see, the elves are immortal, they are made of magic. And cannot die of old age, but can die if one releases their spirit from their body." Dumbledore responded.

"So, you're not really dead then?"

"Atlas, I am. The potion guarding the horcrux weaken me so much when the killing curse hit me, my spirit would not stay in my body. For, you must under stand the killing curse kills you by separating you soul from your body causing, your organs to shut down. But, we are getting off our main purpose here. The main reason I am telling you this is since you are three quarters elf, you will undergo a magical maturity on your seventeenth birthday. At which time you will have a compelling urge to find your _animus material _or soul mate if you will and you're familiar. The quest will be harder then you have come across before. I believe I know your soul mate, she is close." Dumbledore stopped at Harry's questioning glance. He raised his hand to stop him "I can not tell you who, you must find out for yourself. However, you're familiar is a different story, no one knows who or what their familiar is they will be compelled to search. I do not want you to return to the Dursley's this year, I have spoken to Professor McGonagall and we have agreed that you will stay here at Hogwarts until after you maturation. I suggest you to try to get yourself in top physical shape as you can in the next four weeks. It will make the process go smoother. Now it is late and you need your sleep. Go now and remember the ones you truly love will never leave us."

Harry turned to go with a lot on his mind; he turned back and saw Dumbledore no longer in his frame.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning Harry woke to commotion in the common room. He heard two well known voices arguing. He slipped on his dressing gown and descended the steps leading to the Gryffindor common room. He froze on the spot when he heard his name spat out of his friend Ron Weasley's mouth.

"Hermione, why must you always defend him? He is nothing but an attention seeking asshole. Harry Potter is nothing but a glory hound, and he will end up getting us killed just like his godfather and our headmaster. For Merlin's sakes last year you almost died too. I am finished with him and if I were you, you would be to." Ron Spoke these words so hatefully that Harry started to feel anger beyond anger.

"Harry is my friend I would die for him, that is what friends do. If you can't understand this then I want nothing to do with you ever again." Hermione had tears streaming down her face. Ron looked like he had been slapped. At this point he looked up the stair case leading up to the boys dormitory spotting Harry. With his long legs, he quickly move to where Harry was and Exclaimed "THIS YOUR FAULT, YOU FREAK. YOU HAVE EVERYTHING, MONEY, FAME, AND NOW LOOKS LIKE YOU HAVE HERMIONE TOO." "SMACK" Ron hit Harry hard in the face and stormed out of the common room.

Harry staggered, grabbed for the railing to break his fall.

"Oh Harry" Hermione cried out. She rushed to his side to help him up. His jaw was broken. He moved to sit on the stairs.

"Harry, he is just jealous he'll come around he always does" Hermione tried to consol him.

Just above a whisper through his pain he said, "He'll never get over this it happens too much, to often. I can't deal with him any more, not with everything I have to do, and maybe he is right everyone around me does seem to die, maybe you…."

She interrupted his babbling with the most serious expression on her face. "Harry James Potter Don't you even dare think that. I told you before I am with you till the end. Besides you need me, who is going to solve all your mysteries for you", She said this last part with a sarcastic smile. And he snorted out a laugh that shot a lot of pain through him. He had forgotten his jaw was broken.

She grabbed him under his arm to help him stand. "Let's get you to the hospital wing and get that fixed."

The walked quietly out the common room door and made your way to see Madam Pomfrey. About half way there she told him her plans for the summer since they were to be leaving that afternoon. "I told my parents that I was going to accompany you to the Dursleys, and then we would go to the burrow for the wedding. I told them I was going to help you with something important this summer so they would not be expecting to see me."

Softly Harry responded, "I am not going to the Dursleys any more, McGonagall wants me to stay here until I turn seventeen. After that I don't know exactly what I am going to do. I don't know if she will let you stay."

Hermione gave him a stiff nod, and a set expression that said 'we'll see about that'.

At the hospital wing madam Pomfrey came out of her office as they entered and exclaimed "Mr. Potter what have you done to yourself this time." Harry huffed as she reset his jaw and rubbed some salve on it. "There, now it will be sore for a few hours. Do not eat anything solid until morning. Now go."

As they left the hospital wing Hermione said "I'll catch up I have something to do."

"Well, don't take to long I want to see you before you get on the train in two hours." Harry replied. Hermione smiled and disappeared around the corner.

When Harry got back to the common room he found it already empty he guessed everyone left to meet the train. Up in the dorm only his stuff was left, he got out some fresh clothes, since he was still in his pajamas, and went to take a shower.

After his shower he made his way to the common room, found his favorite chair by the fire and got lost in his thoughts. He did not realize how long he was sitting there when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked only to see Hermione with the cat got the canary expression on her face.

"What got you in such a pleasant mood?" He asked her.

"I just talked to McGonagall and told her that I didn't think it was wise to leave you here by yourself to brood in the castle alone. I told her that I should stay to."

"And?"

"She said as long as I do not tell anyone but you. So, here I am. Everybody has left on the train already."

Harry just smiled and made his mind up. He was going to tell her about everything Dumbledore told him. He took a deep breathe and started. After over an hour of repeating the whole conversation his stomach grumbled.

"We missed lunch lets go down to the kitchen to get something to eat." Hermione replied to the grumble.

They reached to portrait of the fruit basket Harry tickled the pear, it opened and he was nearly bowled over By Dobby the house elf, as he hugged him around his legs.

"Harry Potter sir, you come to visit Dobby, Dobby is honored that such a great wizard as you come see him."

"Dobby, we would like something to eat, only I can't have anything hard."

At this they were bombarded with food from the fifty or so house elves that worked in the kitchens.

Harry and Hermione sat down at a small round table in the corner on the room eating their meal. When they were finished Hermione called out to Dobby, "Dobby, the food was excellent. How are you and Winky doing?"

"Not, Good miss. Do not get Dobby wrong he likes being free, buts House Elves lose their magic over time if they are not bonded to magical families."

"That's awful!!" Hermione stated with tears.

Harry had an idea "Dobby would you like to come work for me, that is to say you can bond to the house of Potter."

"Dobby is honored sir, Dobby has been hoping. But…."

"Go on Dobby" Harry gently told him

Dobby grabbed both of his ears and nervously said "you sees sir, Winky and Dobby kind of yous know……taken to be mated" He whispered that last bit.

Hermione let out a squeal of delight "Dobby Congratulations"

"Dobby, she is welcome as well. However, I have some stipulations. First you are not my slave, I do not like the idea of owning slaves, so you will have to consider yourself family meaning you will sit with me at meal times, and take a room for yourself when I get a house. Second, you are to where clothes of you choosing and take one day off a week to do whatever you like to do. Is that agreeable?"

Dobby was openly crying now, "Harry Potter is the greatest wizard in the world, I goes get Winky".

When Dobby disappeared, Harry found himself being nearly squeezed to death. Hermione was crying and hugging him. He choke out " Mione, need to breathe"

"Harry what you did is the most selfless thing I have ever seen anybody do for someone else." And she kissed him on the cheek.

All Harry could do was turning a dark shade of red. The there was a 'POP' and Dobby stood there with Winky behind him. "Harry Potter, Sir is it true what Dobby tells Winky that we can be proper house elves again, Harry Potter, sir," Winky said in a low squeaky voice.

"Did Dobby tell you the stipulations?"

Winky nodded slowly, and asked, "Can Dobby and Winky have little ones?"

"If you like." Harry replied

"Then Dobby and Winky be you news house elves, Harry Potter, sir" Dobby said for both of them.

"So, what do we need to do to bond, and what will happen after?"

"Harry Potter, sir every elf is taught the bonding ritual at the time they is starting to clean. After the bonding we'd being able to increase our magic depending on the strength of the wizard or witch. We can also be summoned anywhere. We go now to prepare for the ceremony." Dobby and Winky Disappeared Again.

After Hermione and Harry let the kitchen, they went to the library. Hermione wanted to make a schedule of their training. Since, she insisted on staying he told her she will have to join him, which she readily agreed to. They came up with the following schedule:

5:00am – 6am: Run around the Quiddich Pitch

6am-7am: Lift weights in room of requirement

7am-8am breakfast

8am-10:30am research Horcuxes

10:30am- 11:30am break

11:30am-noon lunch

Noon-3pm research hexes and jinxes

3pm-5pm practice hexes and jinxes

5pm-6pm dinner

6pm-8pm research occlumency

8pm-9pm practice occlumency

9pm-4:30am sleep

Being it was now 5:30 pm they decided they would start tomorrow, and they made their way back down to the kitchens for dinner. As, they were eating Dobby popped in and said the ritual is ready to be taken place which should be done at moon rise, in one hour in the astronomy tower. When Harry and Hermione said they would be there Dobby Popped out again.

They finished up their meal in silence, and then made their way up to the tower wondering what the ritual entails. When they reach it, the tower was different than they ever saw. On the floor was a circle surrounded by candles alternating by color; black, white, red, blue, and yellow, then it would start again. The ceiling had a hanging crystal chandelier with the same alternating colored candles. Runes also covered the inside of the circle on the floor.

Dobby grabbed Harry's right Hand and Winky got his left Hand, then they pulled him to the center of the circle. "Now, Harry Potter Sir, We's be saying 'Dobby quod Winky Operor sudo ut tutela pro quod servo Harry Potter ut nostrum vinco.' Then yous say 'I Harry James Potter accept Dobby and Winky as my loyal Servants'. Harry Potter Sir we have to be saying this with blood to blood." Dobby said this last bit nervously, thinking Harry was going to back out now.

"Don't worry Dobby I trust you completely" Harry Replied.

The moon was rising; Dobby produced a small knife and made a quarter inch incision on his hand then passed the knife to Winky. Winky then passed to Harry who did the same to both. They clasped Hands; Hermione could feel the magic pouring off of them in waves. Dobby and Winky said, 'Dobby quod Winky Operor sudo ut tutela pro quod servo Harry Potter ut nostrum vinco'. Meanwhile… Harry was hearing a voice in his head, it seemed familiar, and he heard that voice once before this week in the headmaster's office. '_Repeat after me, I Harry James Potter accept Dobby and Winky in the House of Potter as my Family'_ Harry was not sure but he trusted it and when Dobby and Winky finished their part, Harry said what the voice said. There was a gust of wind, white light surrounded the group, and they started floating. Dobby and Winky had expressions of shock all over their tiny faces. There was a scream from Hermione.

Hermione was watching Harry with somewhat of a proud expression. She heard the elves say there part, the Harry said his, however it was not what he was supposed to say. 'Harry, what have you done?' Hermione thought. Then she saw the explosion of light and saw the group floating. She started to panic. She tried to run to them, to help but there was an invisible wall in her way. She saw a gleeful expression on Winky and Dobby's Face.

Then there was a final explosion of light and they were safely back on the ground. Dobby was wearing a three piece suit with the Potter crest on the right breast. He also looked to be about six inches taller. He held himself, with dignity befitting a well educated man. Winky on the other hand was wearing a now simple looking dress with the same Crest on her left breast. Harry looked to be exhausted, he slumped to the ground. Dobby caught him "I got you Harry, you will be fine with some rest, what you did was very Dangerous" Harry couldn't believe it, he was being chastised by Dobby. The same Dobby that would iron his hands before he said anything ill about his former Family. With that thought he succumbed to darkness.

"Dobby, Bring Harry to his bed while I explain to Miss Hermione what has occurred." Winky told him.

Dobby popped out with Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning Hermione was sitting on Harry's Bed going over her mind what Winky had told her. She felt Harry stir. "Mione?" Harry said wearily "What Happen?"

Hermione tried to fit the sternest look on her face she could muster and said, "You happen Harry Potter", she poke him in the chest when she said it. "Ouch!" he exclaimed.

"Do you have any Idea what you did?" She said

"No!"

"You altered the bonding Ritual Instead of Two Servants, you now have Two of the most educated and loyal House elves in the Potter family. They would die for you. Dobby no longer speaks with a lisp, and Winky is a proper lady. You are the greatest, do you know that." Hermione continued to ramble and Harry did something he never thought he would do. He kissed her right on the lips. Hermione's faced colored and she bolted from the room.

Minutes later Winky came into the room and bowed "Harry, Dobby and I are grateful for what you did for us yesterday. As we speak Dobby is speaking with the head elves at each of your estates…."

Harry did a double take ,'did she just say estates' Harry thought to him self then spoke aloud, "Excuse me did you say estates, as in plural?"

"Yes, Sir, These estates have been in the Potter Family for many centuries, after the bonding, house elves become in tuned with all family properties, our bonding was very special. First it increase our magic ten time the amount we ever had, gave us all the knowledge of the Potter elves through time. It also bestowed us new titles, Dobby is now you head elf of all elves, his main responsibility is to make sure all the elves are doing their duty and are trained to follow you into battle. I on the other hand is you personal assistant. I will make sure to stay on time for all your activities; I will cook, clean, and teach your house elf magic. Now for you estates after your coming of age Gringotts will notify you of your parents will and execute it. Until then you have no access. It is time for you to eat and then head to the library since your missed your morning work out." Winky explained. She snapped her fingers and a plate of food appeared.

Harry had not seen Hermione the rest of the day. He felt she was avoiding him, 'I never should have kissed her, and she's my best friend' Harry kept repeating that to himself. He even asked Winky what he should do and she suggested he write her a letter of apology. Having written his letter, he was now making his way to the owlery to find Hedwig. He spotted her on a rafter and called her down. She nipped his ear affectionately and took the offered letter, and off she went with out any directions on whom the letter was to.

Hermione was sitting on her bed in the girl's dormitory in Gryffindor tower. '_He kissed me, Harry actually kissed me.' _ She was terrified; she has had feelings for her best friend for a long time. She had given up, and decided she was just going to settle for being with Ron. After all, what would the famous Harry Potter want with a Know-it-all like Hermione Granger? He liked pretty girls such as Cho Chang and Ginny Weasley. Why would he even give plain old bossy Hermione a second look?

She tried to get a grip on her emotions, '_He's my best friend in the entire world, I will keep him focused, and if something does happen…' _ Her thoughts trailed off as a snowy white owl flew through the window and landed on the railing of her bed.

"Hedwig, do you have a Letter from Harry for me?" She asked the owl.

Hedwig blinked at her with her big eyes, gave a hoot, and stuck out her leg to offer the letter to her.

"_Hermione, the thing that happen this morning, I have no explanation for my actions, all I can say is I am sorry. I truly hope that this will not come between our friend ship. You have stuck by me even when others have failed, I am truly thankful to your friendship over the years. I would never do anything to hurt you. I can't stand to lose you and when you left this morning, I thought I was being stupid, insensitive, prat Harry again. Please forgive me._

_Always yours, Harry"_

Hermione was in tears after reading his letter, 'he must have been really scared, to have written a letter with so much emotion' She thought. She decided it would be best to find him before he starts to brood again.

She checked the common room, the library, the Quiddich pitch, and the kitchens. She could not find him. After an hour of searching she called for Winky. Winky told her that Harry was in the third flood corridor, in a room beneath a trap door. Hermione knew that room, and ran to find Harry.

Harry was sitting in the dark with a book called 'Most powerful hexes and jinxes you would ever need.' He decided to go to Fluffy's old room; he knew no one would find him there. He tried to read, but with so many things that have happened in the last month, his mind was else where. He had always thought of himself as just Harry. Now, he has the fate of the world resting on his small shoulders, and a best friend that is angry with him for being tactless. He sat there lost in his thoughts, not even realizing that he was no longer alone.

"Harry, Harry are the words spontaneously going to come out of the rest of that book with out having to turn the page?" Hermione spoke softly to get his attention. She had been standing there for over ten minutes waiting for him to acknowledge her.

"Hermione!" he said quickly standing now, dropping his book in the process

"Hermione, I'm... I'm… "He couldn't finish, the words wouldn't come out of his mouth. She silenced him with a look.

"No, need to apologize further. I got your letter, I wasn't even mad in the first place. Let's go to dinner."

As, soon as she said that Winky pooped in to the room and conjured a table and chairs. Set the table with food for the two of them, gave them a knowing smile and popped out again. The ate in companionable silence, when they were finished Harry spoke, We need to get to bed early, tomorrow we start out physical training. Hermione groaned.

The next morning Harry woke up at four am and decided he might as well get up seeing he was not going to get any more sleep. He grabbed a pair of pants and t-shirt. Went to the bathroom, and then made his way down stairs. Hermione was already sitting down on the sofa, reading the same book Harry dropped last evening. She was wearing a grey sports bra, and a pair of tight spandex shorts. At this point Harry was really staring; this was a side of Hermione he had never seen. She was no longer a girl, but a woman. Hermione saw him staring and smirked, "Flies, Harry, they will nest, close you mouth your drooling." Harry didn't say anything just colored and averted her eyes.

She spoke again "Harry you can't go running in jeans." Harry just shrugged and murmured, "'tis all I got".

"Winky!" Hermione called out. "Yes, Miss" the elf responded as she appeared.

"Is there anyway for you to get Harry some proper workout clothes?"

Winky pooped out to return with a pair of bicycle shorts and a tank top for Harry.

Harry went back up stairs and changed. Upon descending the stairs, he noticed Hermione staring at the now form fitting shorts and spoke "Turnabout is fair play, yes" Hermione just nodded dumbly. He grabbed her hand and dragged her off to the pitch. They made sure to stretch real well. They started off at a slow pace around the field, only to make a couple of circuits before having to stop, out of breath. The sun was just now starting to come up, when they made their way to the room of requirement. Harry walked back and forth in front of the tapestry repeating his mantra three times, '_I need a room to help me physically train, I need a room to help me train'. _After passing the third time a door appeared.

Inside, was all kinds of weight lifting machines, he had seen on the telly, the room was vast. On the right was the weights, left was a small platform the was labeled sword training, in front of him was another door that was labeled magic simulator. He looked at Hermione and asked, "Do you know how to use this Stuff?" She shook her head and shrugged. Then there was a blinding light and a man appeared, he had red hair and beard, about six feet tall, and seemed to be in his early forties. He suddenly spoke, "Ah, Harry Potter I have been waiting for you."

"Excuse me sir, but who are you?" Harry replied

"You can call me Rick for now." He said with a twinkle in his eye.

The he continued, "I am here to train you, I cannot leave the confines of this room. So, everyday you will do your run and then you are mine for the rest of you day." He then clapped his hands and said, "Now, let's see what you got." He then made his way to the magic simulator.

Everyday, Harry and Hermione would wake up in the morning, run, and train with Rick. This went on for rest of June and most of July, today was now July 30th. Tomorrow would Be Harry's Birthday. Harry found himself looking in the mirror this morning before their morning run. He now had firm, but sleek muscles; they were cut in all the right places. HE was no longer skinny; he now had an athletic build. He was still short, but was still slightly taller than Hermione. He got dressed, went down stairs to meet Hermione, she had not noticed him and he took a moment to appraise his best friend. She had now lost any remaining baby fat she had. She was still dressed in her sports bra and shorts that she would wear when they train. Now her abs was more prominent, and she had a body any super model would kill for. Harry had to stop this thought process, as she looked up and caught his eye holding up a piece of parchment.

"Harry, this letter just came its from McGonagall. She says that she wants us to go to her office before we go running." Hermione told him.

Harry nodded and offered his arm in a gentleman like manner, "Milady!"

Hermione giggled and replied, "Thank you Kind sir"

They walked arm and arm to the gargoyle guarding the stairs leading up to the headmistress' office. He knocked on the door, "Enter", upon entering the office he saw the one man he thought he would never have to see again, "SNAPE!" Harry bit out with such venom; the remaining occupants could feel the magic swirl in the air.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"SNAPE", Harry exclaimed.

Magic, felt by the other occupants in the room, power grew to extreme levels. Harry thrust out his hands; it seemed if an invisible force picked up Snape and hurled him out the office window. All the glass in the room exploded.

"HARRY!!!" Screamed Hermione at the top of her lungs, there was no stopping Harry. He walled slowly to the hated potions Master, Still hanging suspended in mid air.

"Potter, please!" Snape pleaded.

Dumbledore from his painting chanted "Hogwarts, servo vestri parvulus", Hearing the old headmaster's chat, McGonagall and Hermione Chanted along with him.

The walls of the room glowed a bright red and a flashing white, an ethereal voice resounded in the office and a solid form appeared. The form was a beautiful woman, looks to be in her thirties, had waist length red hair, and striking emerald green eyes. She was singing a glorious tune.

Harry's magic seems to bleed off and seep in to the walls of the castle. The window ledge grew and expanded allowing Severus Snape to softly land and crawl back into the office. The woman continued to sing until all the magic in the room seem to be absorbed into the walls. She embraced him from behind, "My child, child of my blood, child of my soul, be at peace. Anger and hatred will only lead to darkness, and darkness to death. You have so much to live for, hard times are ahead and you must master yourself."

Harry turned to her, "Mom?"

"Hush now, all will be revealed in time." She embraced him once more and disappeared once more.

Severus Snape was scared, not the afraid of the dark scared that most little boys get growing up, no he had never felt the amount of power Potter was giving off when he entered the room. Then he felt himself crash through the window and hang there almost nine stories high. He was so scared he might have soiled him self. Then he heard the wondrous song and he fell to the ledge and he crawled in the room. He saw a woman embracing Potter. She was slender, had bright green eyes, long auburn hair, and pointed ears. Besides the ears he could have sworn he was looking at the ghost of Lily Potter. He saw her embrace he once more and disappeared. He thought now would be a wise time to speak up.

"Potter, First I want to apologize for my behavior towards you over the years." Snape spoke very humbly.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Harry grinded out between clenched teeth,

"And why would I believe anything you have to say."

At this point Snape stood, looked to the portrait of Dumbledore, and began his tale," At the beginning of the year I was forced to make the unbreakable vow to protect Draco Malfoy in order to prove my loyalty to Lestrange. All through the year I had been trying to find out what Draco was up to. After no luck I had a chance to find out what he was up to when you cursed him and I used legilmency on him while his shields were down, I found out his mission was to kill Professor Dumbledore. I informed the headmaster and made me make another vow that if Draco was to get close enough to succeed then I was to do it in his place. I only agreed the Headmaster told me that he was an elf and he could not really die. The night it happened I hesitated and Dumbledore contacted me through legilmency and told me all will be ok. So I said the killing curse and thought all would be okay. I ran with the rest of the death eaters and since I have done that I have cemented my position in the Dark Lords Inner Circle. I am here today to offer you my services as I had, Albus." Snape concluded softly.

Harry was lost in thought for a moment, a pin could be heard if it was to drop. "While that is well and good I have no reason to trust you based on your words alone. Would you be willing to swear on your Magic and give me an oath of truth?"

Snape nodded and begun, "I, Severus Snape, swear on my life and magic to be truthful and honorable with my dealing to Harry James Potter." The completion of the oath showed a flash of light go into Snape.

"Now, what Information do you have that can help me?" Harry Asked.

"Well I can get the locations of the remaining Horcruxes, I will try to have them by the end of August, Since the headmaster has stated that you have a few things that must completed in that time. I will take my leave now."

After Snape left, Harry turned to the portrait and asked the professor, " Sir, who was that women?"


End file.
